Autumn
by theramenfreak
Summary: After the battle with Aizen, Toshiro meets up with the Kurosaki children accidentally. HitsuKarin  Sort of  A few spoilers.
1. Accidental Meeting

A few maple leaves were caught up in the gentle autumn breeze. They were swept across the narrow footpath and danced around the feet of a lone figure hunched on a small park bench. His back was bent under the stress and his fists clenched in suppressed frustration. His silver hair contrasted astoundingly against the background of flame coloured trees and dark trunks.

Toshiro sighed and leaned back, moving his hands from his knees to rest on the back of the bench. The crisp autumn air swirled around him, nipping at the large coat he had acquired from a store in the living world. He was used to these temperatures, however, after many a training accident with Hyourinmaru. The garment was obviously 2 sizes too big, and as Toshiro thought of Rangiku earnestly holding it out for him, he gritted his teeth.

"Damn it, Matsumoto! Were you trying to make me look like a fool?" He muttered to no one in particular.

Despite Rangiku's assurances that clothing too big for the wearer was 'totally in at the moment', Toshiro still felt ridiculous as he rolled the ends of his sleeves up so that he could actually see his fingertips. There was nothing he could do, however, about the length. It seemed, he would simply have to get used to the back of the coat hanging almost a quarter-ways down his legs.

Toshiro heaved another sigh. "Humans. . ." he murmured in bewilderment.

Everything was quiet and calm in Karakura Town. That was bothering Toshiro. There hadn't been a Hollow attack in weeks which could only mean trouble. A sense of foreboding was enveloping Toshiro with each day and slowly, he was getting more and more suspicious. Ever since Aizen had been imprisoned, all of Seireitei had been somewhat relaxed. Toshiro knew that if someone was looking to attack the Soul Society, that would be the best time, and therefore he was on alert. It was for this reason that Matsumoto suggested they take some time off and clean up any remaining issues facing the real world, such as any arrancar that had survived and the general despatching of Hollows.

A lady walking along the footpath, pushing a stroller caught sight of Toshiro and gave him a warning look and hurried forward. Toshiro caught the words '…it must be bleached…' before she moved beyond his hearing. He watched her give him another glance as she moved further down the path and leaned forward on his knees again. 'It seems my hair is still out of place, even here. . .'

Soon enough, Toshiro was lost in thoughts again, until he was roused by a loud voice.

"Yuzu! Don't just go petting ANY random dog you see! It could be dangerous!"

Toshiro's head snapped up, immediately.

Sure enough, there was no mistaking that voice- or that crop of orange hair.

"Kurosaki" He grumbled as he watched the carrot top lean anxiously over his little sister as she enthusiastically petted a small black dog. The owner was obviously in the process of gushing her life story to Yuzu as she stared intently down at the fur-ball. Off to one side, stood Karin, looking intensely bored. Almost as if she sensed his gaze, Karin looked over towards the small figure.

Before their eyes met, Toshiro dropped his head again and focused on the black and white stripes of his shoelaces. Though before long, Toshiro couldn't help but glance up again to see if the trio had noticed him. It was against the rules, he knew, to make contact with Ichigo intentionally, but there had been no mention of a chance encounter like this. If Toshiro had been in his Shinigami form, he knew that there would be no problem hiding from Kurosaki, but now that he was using a human body, there would be little chance that Ichigo wouldn't see him.

It seemed that none of the Kurosaki children had noticed him yet. Ichigo was still trying to coax a reluctant Yuzu away from the dog, and Karin was still- Toshiro froze.

"Hello"

The confident voice came from right next to him.

Toshiro jumped and whirled around, expecting Arrancar or the likes, however, what he saw surprised him even more.

"K-Karin?"

"You're jumpy today. Something wrong?" She asked, smiling as she took a seat next to him on the bench.

"No, everything's fine," Toshiro replied as he settled back down, '. . . and that's what's bothering me' he added in his head. "What about you? How are you doing?"

Karin gave a small gesture by shrugging and nodding at the same time. "Yeah, I'm alright, I guess"

Toshiro's eyes narrowed.

"You guess? Karin is there something-"

"Toshiro? Is that you?"

Toshiro clenched his teeth again. 'Dammit Ichigo, you pick the worst times to interrupt!' he thought venomously.

"Yes, Kurosaki?" He said, looking up at the teen.

Kurosaki was grinning down at him, "What are you doing here? I thought you captains only came down…when…" Suddenly, his smile was replace with lines of worry etched in his face. His casual, happy demeanour was replaced with a much more serious one, and he spoke with renewed urgency, "Is something wrong? What's happened!"

Toshiro shook his head.

"No, there's nothing major going on," Toshiro paused for a second, "then again, if something big happened, I could hardly tell you"

Ichigo frowned, "That's not funny, you know"

"I wasn't telling a joke, Kurosaki," Toshiro stared him right in the eye, "You don't have your powers anymore, which means you would be no help to us. The 13 Court Guards are aware that without you, Aizen's defeat would have been near impossible, however since you haven't a shred of reiatsu anymore, we can't expect you to remain Karakura Town's guardian"

Ichigo looked a little taken aback for a moment before pulling together the old carefree, teasing attitude he usually had around Toshiro.

"You're right," he admitted, "I may not be very good at protecting this town, but you know. . ."

There was an edge to his voice that Toshiro didn't like the sound of. He studied his face looking for a hint of what Ichigo was thinking.

". . . this park can be pretty dangerous," Ichigo continued, "and since I already have two sisters, I've become pretty apt at baby-sitting. . ."

Toshiro felt he knew where this conversation was heading and he was aware that it wouldn't end well for Ichigo if he continued.

"So?"

"Well, if you wanted, you could come with us, and I'll protect you from all those big meanies who want to hurt a child, such as yours-"

"KUROSAKI!"

Toshiro was on his feet, hands balled into fists glaring at Ichigo as the carrot top bolted down the path, dragging Yuzu along with him.

"C'mon Karin! Let's get going" He yelled over his shoulder.

Toshiro continued staring after Ichigo with a fierce expression on his face.

"Actually, I was . . . going to stay here a while, Ichi-nii. I'll be home later, okay?"

Ichigo actually stopped in the middle of the path so quickly that Yuzu ran headlong into him.

"What?" He asked.

Toshiro, who had been death staring Ichigo's back, also turned in surprise.

A soft blush crept up over her cheeks and she lowered her voice a little. "I was just . . . going to stay a little longer. . ." She trailed off, avoiding Ichigo's questioning look and looking anywhere but Toshiro's face.

Ichigo looked from Karin to Toshiro a few times before he stopped on Karin, smiling a little.

"Ooooooohhhhhh, okay Karin. You stay as long as you want," He crooned in a teasing manner.

Karin whipped her head up and glared at Ichigo.

"Shut up!"

Ichigo took Yuzu's hand and started the long walk home, chuckling as he went.

Toshiro let his withering gaze shift from the leaving figure and instead, he noticed that Karin was still blushing.

"What was all that about?" He asked.

For the first time he could remember, Toshiro heard Karin stutter.

"I, uh, Ich- Ichigo was just messing around…"

'She's still avoiding my eyes,' Toshiro thought, his curiosity growing with each word she said. It would have to wait, though. The sun was sinking already and Toshiro had to find Matsumoto and hear if anything had happened on her watch.

"Okay, well, I should probably get going," Toshiro started, then stopped when Karin looked up quickly.

"Yeah, um, okay…I'll see you around, Toshiro…" There was a note of sadness in her voice which had Toshiro desperate to figure out more.

Toshiro was turning to leave, when suddenly Karin grabbed his wrist.

"Wait," She said, her blush growing redder, "I was just, ah, wondering if, maybe, you'd like to go get…uh ice cream or something…you know, with- with me?"

Toshiro looked at her, a puzzled expression on his face. 'What's so embarrassing about ice cream?' he wondered. He was about to say no and that he had an appointment with his vice-captain, when he saw the look on her face, and something made him hesitate. 'Matsumoto is always late' he thought, 'and if something had happened, I would have felt it…'

"Okay, sure," He said and Karin smiled.

"C'mon, I know a great little shop. It should still be open!" Karin took his hand and began weaving through the onlookers who now didn't glance at Toshiro out of the corner of their eyes with suspicion written on their faces. Instead, as Toshiro and Karin strolled through the backstreets of Karakura Town, people watching smiled at the prospect of love finding children so young.

Toshiro noticed these differences and shook his head in bewilderment.

'The human world sure is strange, after all…'


	2. The Date Part I

"So you're telling me that all this ice cream is just . . . there? Like . . . already made and everything?" Toshiro was pressed up against the cool glass, staring in fascination at the many colors of the sugary treat before him, "Surely you're not serious!"

Karin giggle in a very un-Karin-like way. "Yeah, what's so surprising about that?"

"Well it just seems like so much. Sort of a waste," Toshiro replied as he leant away from the counter as he finally realized how childish he would look.

"So you can't get ice cream like this in the Sereitei?" Karin asked as she accepted the rainbow cone from the stall vendor.

Toshiro shook his head, "Definitely not. Actually, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who knows what it is!"

"Why?"

"Well...nevermind. This is just all a little hard to take in..." Toshiro handed the chubby man behind the counter a five dollar note and raised his watermelon flavored ice cream to his mouth. He had been delighted when his eyes lit upon the small caption claiming to taste 'just like the fruit!'.

"Ice cream is hard to take in?" Karin asked in surprise. She began wondering what kind of place this Soul Society could be for the tenth time since Toshiro first mentioned it.

Toshiro shook his head, mouth busy dissolving the delicious icy treat. When he finally swallowed, he replied, "No, the differences between here and...well...the afterlife are quite amazing"

Karin pondered what had said as she, too, enjoyed the sweetness of ice cream. It was true that Toshiro was actually dead, and that she was now sharing her favorite treat with a boy who could be hundreds of years older than her. This didn't, however, scare her in the slightest. Instead, she found it fascinating to hear stories packed with adventure and action, happening so close to her world.

She heard a few names pop up quite regularly: Matsumoto, Hinamori, Yamamoto, Abari, Ikaku, and quite surprisingly, Kurosaki.

"You mean my brother has actually killed someone?" Karin asked in awe.

Toshiro knew that for some, the loss of a sibling's innocence can be a touchy subject.

"Well, they weren't really a person, per say...more like an evil ghost- well a evil solid ghost" He replied, watching her expression carefully.

Karin's features didn't seem to become hysterical with sorrow or wild with bloodlust, as Toshiro had witnessed others do. Instead she nodded slowly.

"Well, I guess he always did have a thing for fighting. As long as he isn't causing any trouble..."

Toshiro laughed internally. He was reminded of his own concerned manor when reprimanding Rangiku or apologizing to the local bartender for the sudden decrease in sake supplies.

"Don't worry, you're brother is-" Toshiro stopped. Ever since the final battle with Aizen, Ichigo had no powers. He wasn't welcome in the Sereitei now, until he died and joined Rukongai as a permanent resident.

He cleared his throat. "Kurosaki was a highly talented substitute shinigami."

Karin had noticed the hesitation and now was ignoring the steady drip of her melting ice cream. "You still think he has powers, don't you?"

Toshiro was surprised at the directness of the question. It was true, for a while now he had thought that the large reiatsu he had felt was just another powerfull hollow. However, when he had stopped to study it with greater interest, Toshiro had begun to feel a slight familiarity. He hadn't voiced his thoughts to Rangiku yet, but he was steadily growing more positive that it was Ichigo's spiritual pressure he could sense.

Now he looked directly at Karin, "Yes, I do, but there was such a small chance of this happening that I'm almost disinclined to write my instinct off as just wishful thinking."

"I thought you shinigami were trained not to do that?"

"Yes, but this is a special case."

"Oh, so my brother is a special- actually never mine. I know that's true."

Toshiro let a small chuckle escape his serious expression and Karin grinned when she saw him relax.

"So tell me, Toshiro- is it true that you're actually a captain?"

Toshiro's smile slipped from his face and was replaced with a scowl.

"Of course! Why wouldn't you believe that?"

"Oh, it's just...I've never seen a captain as short as you, before."

"Idiot! You've never seen a captain before me, anyway!"

"That's true, but I just assumed they would be taller..."

"You assumed wrong."

Karin laughed as Toshiro let a begrudging smile creep back into his expression. There was something about Karin that made it impossible for Toshiro to stay mad at.


	3. The Date Part II

"So how long ago was it that you ever actually did homework?" Karin's eyes were shining with curiosity as she threw question after question at the small shinigami at her side.

Toshiro absentmindedly scratch just behind his ear as he thought, ruffling a few locks of white hair. His turquoise eyes glazed a little as he cast himself back through the years.

"Well, I can't remember the exact number of years-"

"Years?"

"Yes," He was surprised at her tone. Almost disbelieving, "Were you expecting different?"

"I just thought you might be on school holidays or something..." Karin stole a sideways glance at him, wondering if he would take the bait. Apparently he would.

"I'm not in school! I'm a captain! And when did YOU last do homework? Shouldn't you be home studying? It's a school night, isn't it?" Toshiro's voice had gotten louder, drawing curious looks from the few surrounding people.

They were strolling down the path where they had met earlier that day. It was the time of day when parents would usually be hustling their children home, and casting suspicious looks around for potential threats. He knew that they must look strange. Two children walking to an almost deserted park alone at dusk.

"...but you're a little small-"

"That's IT! I AM NOT SMALL! I JUST...what are you laughing at?" Toshiro had only just noticed that Karin was in silent hysterics. Apparently teasing him was considered an enjoyable past time by her and Matsumoto...and Momo and most other people he could think of! It seemed that shinigami- and even humans, now- just lacked respect.

When Karin finally got her laughing under control, she turned her head to look at him and explained, "It's just so funny to watch you get all riled up"

"Yeah, hilarious..." Toshiro muttered darkly.

"Aww, no need to get all mad!" Karin paused, "What were we talking about, again?"

"Homework...and my height..." He huffed.

Karin muttered something and Toshiro could've sworn he heard the words '...or lack of...'

"What!"

"Nothing, nothing! So what do you do in your spare time?"

Toshiro stopped to think. What _did _he do?

"Paperwork"

"Really?"

"Yes. Quite a lot, too"

Karin started laughing again.

"What is it this time?" Toshiro asked, a small smile creeping over his face as he rolled his eyes theatrically.

"I...I knew...you did home- homework!" Karin managed to get out between deep breaths.

"I don't...well...I guess you could say that"

The truth was, Toshiro had never thought of that before. It seemed even the 13 Court Guards had managed to find a way to make him seem even more like a child. He didn't seem to mind very much, though, since Karin had pointed it out.

"So is paperwork all you do? Surely there isn't that much!"

Toshiro shook his head, "Well, _I _don't have much paperwork...it's my lieutenant that provides me with all the 'homework', as you put it"

"What do you mean?"

"Well she ... doesn't do it"

"So why do you?"

"Because someone has to!"

"Why?"

"Because...well...that's not important! I really think you should be getting home! It _is _a school night, after all"

Karin looked at Toshiro for a minute, "Fine, I won't make fun of you anymore"

Toshiro smiled again, "Good."

They had stopped walking shortly in front of the bench that he had been resting on earlier, but now the pair had resumed the casual stroll. A cool breeze blew through the trees and the chill of Autumn was prominent in the way Karin shivered. Toshiro noticed for the first time, the shorts and t-shirt that hugged Karin's figure tightly. They would be doing nothing to keep her warm in these temperatures.

"You must be cold" He sighed.

Karin, who had been staring into the distance, focusing on keeping her lips from turning blue, looked back quickly and hadn't noticed the crack in the pavement. He toes caught on the small imperfection and she felt a searing pain shoot through her ankle as her body weight was thrown awkwardly on the weak muscle. She began falling, only to be stopped halfway to the ground.

Not fully registering what had happened, Karin's eyes followed the arm around her shoulders up to Toshiro's face; his eyes staring concernedly down at the girl in his arms.

"Are you all right?" He asked, craning his head to see if her ankle had suffered any major damage.

"I'm fine!"

Toshiro didn't buy it.

"You are not!"

"Yes, I am! Put me down, I can walk."

Toshiro hesitated before he finally relinquished his hold. Karin straightened and smiled reassuringly at him.

"See? Perfectly-argh!"

She had made to take a step and prove her point, but instead found herself falling again. For the second time, Toshiro's face appeared above her as she rested in the crook of his elbow.

"Okay, I'm taking you home, now!"

"No! I'm fi-"

"No"

"But-"

"No"

"Toshiro, I can-"

"Don't bother"

Karin folded her arms and frowned, "Well how do you plan to get me home, in the first place, oh gallant one?"

"I'll carry you, idiot"

Karin's angry face transformed into a look of worry.

"Are you sure you can? I mean, aren't I a little heavy for-"

"I swear, if you say 'a grade schooler,' I will leave you here overnight!"

"No, I was just going to say you..."

Toshiro paused, "Oh. Well, no. I might struggle to carry Zaraki Kenpachi; you're no problem"

"Who's-"

"Never mind," and with that, Toshiro swept his free arm across Karin's good leg, letting her fall for a few seconds before catching her, this time in both hands.

Karin glared up at him, "Very funny"

Toshiro grinned down at her at Karin caught her breath.

She looked down at her injured ankle; the pathway; her hands resting in her lap; anywhere but his face. A soft blush crept over her face, the heat in her face contrasting with the chilly night air around them.

"Karin?"

She looked up quickly, then almost regretted it immediately.

Toshiro had shunpoed to the sidewalk and was already strolling along, with Karin's weight feeling little heavier than a backpack. As she looked up, Toshiro's face had been framed by an overhead streetlight. The silvery light illuminated the tips of his hair and she could see each tiny dust particle floating in the air. She was stunned for a moment before lowering her gaze just as quickly.

Big mistake.

Her eyes were now level with his chest and she seemed to only notice now how close he was holding her.

"Karin, are you alright? You're face just got redd-"

Beep beep.

Toshiro froze. He hadn't needed the alert on his phone to warn him of the Hollow's presence. Karin seemed to sense something unusual as well.

"Toshiro? Is everything-"

"Shh"

"Wha-?"

A series of loud crashes echoing down the street cut her off. She still couldn't see giant figures bowling down the street towards them, because his body was blocking her sight, but Karin's suspicions were confirmed soon enough.

Toshiro's eyes narrowed as he saw three menos.

"They're here"


	4. Interruption

**A/N**: Sorry for the terrible attempt at a fight scene, but I'm still getting the hang of action stories :). Please bear with for now. :)

"They're here"

Sure enough, three monsters were barreling down the street towards Toshiro and Karin.

Toshiro whipped out his mod soul candy. After he gulped one down hastily and separated himself from his gigai, he half turned his head to look at the pair.

"Get back"

Of course Karin immediately began to protest, "But-"

"Kurosaki, I mean it!"

"Toshiro, I-"

"Get her out of here," He ordered, switching his focus to the mod soul that was more likely to listen to him.

"Yes, master!"

He allowed himself to watch the strange pair bolt down the street and turn into a small alley before turning back to the oncoming threats. The vibrations from each footstep was like thunder rumbling throughout his body.

Toshiro waited until they were directly in front of him, then at the last second before he was about to be crushed underfoot, he jumped and slashed off an arm. The hollow roared and swiped at him, but he caught it with his bare hand and brought Hyourinmaru up to slice the mask off completely.

'_So far, so easy,_' he thought with grim satisfaction, '_I just hope they're all this simple-minded..._' Toshiro knew he would have no such luck, though.

As the first hollow disintegrated, the second lunged for the annoying figure interrupting their snack. Each one of its fingers had a tiny blade running parallel to the skin. They all connected to a larger blade which was embedded into the forearm. One of these blades caught Toshiro on his right leg as he dodged, though he avoided the worst.

Toshiro landed on the hollows shoulder. He ran the length to its neck then jumped and made to slash through the mask, however, at the last moment the hollows other hand came up and caught the small shinigami. Large spikes that protruded from the hollows palm speared into Toshiro's right shoulder and dragged themselves across his torso. He begged himself not to cry out at he felt a few ribs crack and his right shoulder dislocate.

As giant hand tightened its hold, the razor-sharp claws dug into his chest. Toshiro had no option, but to let Hyourinmaru fall from his useless arm. At the angle he was suspended at, gravity was working on his side. The blade fell for a few heartbeats before Toshiro's left hand darted out and snatched the hilt.

"Reign over the frosted heavens...Hyourinmaru!"

The crescent shaped blade sprung forward, and wrapped around the hollows unguarded arm. Just before the limb shattered, Toshiro set both his feet against the ice, leaning more on his uninjured left leg. A nanosecond before there was nothing but ice shards floating in place of a deadly arm, he pushed himself through the air towards the hollows mask.

Hyourinmaru descended upon the doomed creature's face, mid roar. It began dissolving and Toshiro started free falling to the ground at break neck speed. Twisting in mid air, he curved his body and landed smoothly, however as he made to step forward, the momentum carried him into a roll. His injured leg screamed in protest as his weight fell on it when he straightened. As he repressed a cry of pain, he looked up and felt his blood freeze.

'_Shit!_'

The one remaining hollow was bearing down on Karin and his gigai with alarming speed. '_Will shunpo be fast enough?_' He asked himself, _'It will have to be.' _He could already see the monstrosity forming a cero.

Without a second thought, Toshiro was between Karin and the deadly red light; his sword raised.

"Ban-" He didn't have time to finish.

The cero hit with enough force to push Toshiro back a few meters towards Karin. Hyourinmaru was raised and effectively splitting the powerful blast, however he didn't know how long he could hold out.

The pressure was incredible and Toshiro began to fear that he would fail. He glanced back for a moment and took in a thousand details at once. Karin was half standing against the wall behind them, supported only by his mod soul. Her expression was filled with pure terror and she had multiple small cuts on her face and arms from flying debris. The cero cast a freakish red glow on her face and he could see himself reflected in her eyes; a half-destroyed shinigami that looked like he was fresh out of elementary school. He must've been half, if not the entire reason for the look of fear. Toshiro stood as the only divider between Karin and a painful, violent death. He gritted his teeth and turned his head back, fierce determination written all over his face.

Slowly, Toshiro closed his eyes.

"Bankai!"

Icy wings flashed into substance and a claw of frost attached itself to his arms and feet. The hollow seemed to sense a difference in reiatsu and the cero abruptly cut off. Toshiro's eyes snapped open, "Thousand Year Ice Prison!"

There was silence as the echoes of the menos gradually faded out. The sky slowly returned to the calm, deep blue it had been before the attack. Toshiro felt a wave of suppressed pain hit him a hundred times more painfully than the initial blows. His facial expression gave nothing away, however, and his posture did not change, save the slightest tense.

"Toshiro?"

Still, he didn't move.

"Toshiro, are you okay?"

Another wave of pain raked through him. His resolve to not betray weakness wavered as his leg gave out and his arm dangled uselessly.

"Karin..."

He heard her scramble forward, in haste to make it to his side.

"Karin...get..."

"Toshiro!"

His other leg gave way. Now he was kneeling on the ground, head rolled back and tipped to the side; watching as Karin stumbled towards him. His breath was becoming harder to pull in and his eyes were swimming in and out of focus.

Briefly, he touched the gash across his chest. His fingers were sticky with blood and as he stared, he could just make out the green tinged edges of skin.

'_Poison.._.' Toshiro thought in despair.

The street was at an odd angle, now. Karin was running sideways and the sky seemed to be on it's side as well. He felt his wings shatter around him. The ice pillars also cracked and rained glittering fragments of ice. Karin was falling at his side now, her momentum carrying her forward and her knees scraped along the rough pavement, tearing rips in her thin shorts.

"_Toshiro!"_

Her voice was getting fainter; her face growing blurry.

"Karin...get...your brother..."

Toshiro caught one last glimpse of the sky and ice falling like sparkling rain. Each piece that landed on him tore a tiny cut in his already wounded skin, however he still marveled at the beauty...

'_It's raining silver...'_

"_**Toshiro!**__"_

Karin's voice was so far away now...

Then the world turned black...

* * *

**A/N **Sorry for the cliffy...but I'm at loss for how to continue, so don't expect an update for a while.

**

* * *

**

**Update #1: **Yes, Toshiro does seem to get a little beaten up in this chapter; perhaps a little more so than expected of 3 hollows, however, since creating arrancar wouldn't quite seem believable (Remember how nothing had been happening for ages) and therefore espada were waaaaay out of the question. Now, if you could please just imagine that I managed to include the fact that the three were either Adjucha or extremely small Vasto Lorde, that would be greatly appreciated :) If not then let's just say I used an... artistic writer's license? Thankyou for the faves and please review if you've picked up on something else you don't get or I haven't explained properly. :)


	5. Salvation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of the aforementioned characters! . . . yet.

* * *

Karin was breathing hard as she sprinted around the corner. Her torn up shoes slid on the uneven ground and as her weight transferred to her bad ankle she lost her balance, falling to one side. Before she hit the ground, her hand snapped out and she pushed herself back to her feet.

"Ichi-nii!" She screamed at full volume, praying that he was home and not off fighting another hollow, "_Ichi-nii!_"

She was only a meter or two away from the clinic door when it was flung open. Standing, framed by the dull light emanating from inside, was the tall figure of her older brother. Karin felt an overwhelming feeling of relief before she remembered Toshiro's unstable predicament.

"Ichi-nii!"

"Karin?" Ichigo looked at Karin with worry written all over his face. What could possibly have gone so wrong? Wasn't Toshiro with here? How could something bad have happened with him there? She didn't look injured... "Karin, what's wrong?"

Karin skidded to a stop in front of her big brother and immediately bent over; hands on her knees as she coughed and drew in deep, shaky breaths. Ichigo put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to look at her face and check she wasn't injured. When his concerned eyes roamed down each arm and leg, he noticed her ankle twisted to far to one side. His eyes widened, "Karin! You're ankle! Aren't you in-"

"Ichi-nii, you have...you have to help...help him!"

"What? Help who? What are you..."

"Toshiro! He's all cut up! He said to...get you...so I ran...even though my foot..." She trailed off, staring pleadingly at Ichigo.

"Where is he?" Ichigo asked. For Toshiro to ask Karin for Ichgio's help, something _very_ bad must've happened to him.

"Two...two blocks down then...left for...another five..." Karin was panting so hard that she could barely get a sentence together, but she still managed to whisper, "Please save him, Ichi-nii..."

Then she collapsed in his arms from a mixture of shock and physical and mental exhaustion.

Ichigo sprinted up the narrow staircase with Karin laying limp in his arms. Carefully, he opened the door to Yuzu and Karin's small bedroom and gently lowered her on to Karin's bed. He pulled the blanket up, over her shoulder and silently shut the door behind him. Once he had grabbed an extra coat and sped out the door, he glanced once more up at Karin and Yuzu's window before taking off at full speed towards the broken captain.

* * *

When Ichigo first stepped foot on the street that Karin had specified, the first thing he noticed was the thin layer of ice that coated the surface. '_Looks like I've found him,_' he thought grimly. Sure enough, there, in the middle of the street lay a small body, ravaged by animalistic wounds from head to foot. At first Ichigo hadn't recognized him for the strange color leaking through his usually white hair, then he realized with a sick feeling it was just a mixture partially dried blood and dirt.

As he approached the tiny captain, Ichigo notice the number of cracks in the layer of ice were becoming more and more frequent and the frost growing thicker and thicker until he arrived in front the small body and saw the source. Hyourinmaru was still clenched in Toshiro's white fist, however the blade had frozen most of his body and even now, as Ichigo stood, ice crept around the soles of his shoes and threatened to literally freeze him in place.

Gently, Ichigo bent and made to pry Toshiro from the surrounding ice, however Hyourinmaru seemed unwilling to let the captain out of his cold grip.

"Hyourinmaru...please?" He felt stupid at attempting to contact another's Zanpakuto, but he knew he had to try, "I only intend to help..."

For a few moments nothing happened, then slowly, the ice holding Toshiro to the ground receded enough for Ichigo to slide his hands under the limp boy's back and haul him into his arms. '_It worked?_ He thought in amazement as he wrapped the captain in the spare jacket he had grabbed. He didn't question this out loud, though, for fear that Hyourinmaru would change his mind about letting Ichigo carry his master off some place unknown.

Now that Ichigo had found Toshiro, the next matter suddenly became an issue. '_Where the hell am I gonna get help from!_' He thought in desperation. Then, he caught sight of a familiar building. He couldn't remember why it was so familiar at first, then something jogged his memory; it was one of the tiny abandoned houses that had made Ichigo think of Rukongai. He had seen it on the way to the Vizard's hideout and had immediately been reminded of the events that had taken place at the Soul-

That was it! The Vizards! Surely Hachigen could heal Toshiro.

Without another thought, Ichigo bolted towards the old warehouse, praying that the tiny figure in his arms could hold out for just a few seconds longer...

* * *

**A/N **So here's a relatively short (but important) chapter. I know what you're thinking: Why the Vizards? Well my co-conspirator and I discussed the possibility of Orihime but our intense hate for her over ruled the easiness of a quick solution. Plus I think the Vizards need more attention :). So anywho, you can probably expect about 1 or 2 more chapters after this (depending on length) before I decide to finish the story. Sorry for the possible abrupt ending, but this was originally going to be a quick one-shot but previously mentioned co-evil-conspirator bullied me into writing more.

Yeah, so that's all from me (for now) and I'll be updating sometime soon...Thankyou for all the faves and reviews, and once more: If there's anything wrong or you don't understand something about this chap, just ask or correct.


	6. Departure

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach . . .yet

* * *

Karin sat on the small couch in the Kurosaki Clinic's lounge room. She clutched a mug of hot chocolate, between her trembling hands, that was doing nothing to warm her up. She was slowly working herself into a greater sense of panic as she thought of Toshiro lying broken and helpless on the black pavement.

He could be dead for all she knew. Ichigo mightn't have made it in time. Toshiro died and it was all her fault- '_no!_' she reprimanded herself mentally, _'I can't think like that!_'

"He's fine..." She muttered to herself, "He's fine and he's somewhere now, with Ichi-nii, resting and recovering. He'll be fine in no time...He has to be..."

* * *

"You can save him, right!" Ichigo's voice was deafening as it echoed around the empty warehouse. Hachigen knelt beside Toshiro's limp form, examining his injuries.

"I think I can. I could infuse Bakudo...imobilise blood flow...few seconds..." Hachigen trailed off, lost in though as he stuggled to find a way to save Toshiro. Shinji lingered over Ichigo's shoulder, watching intently.

"So who'd you say this tiny guy was, again?" He asked with an air of disbelief.

Ichigo knew why he didn't believe him when he told Hirako Toshiro was a captain. Sometimes he had trouble believing it, himself. If it weren't for the multiple occasions he had seen the boy fight, and witnessed first hand the incredible power he possessed, Ichigo would write the claim off simply as wishful thinking.

"His name is Hitsugaya Toshiro and he's cap-"

"Captain of the 10th Division"

Ichigo looked up, surprised at the interruption. He was even more bewildered when he saw Hiyori standing behind Shinji, arms folded and an unreadable expression on her face.

"Do you...know each other?" He asked hesitantly. He knew all about Hiyori's fragile temper all too well. He experienced her displeasure first hand a couple of times and he had no wish to repeat the process. Hiyori's expression turned into a scowl and she glared at him as though he had insinuated something.

"We've met" She said shortly, then turned on her heel and stormed off.

Ichigo watched her go, his confusion steadily growing, then looked up at Shiji, "What was that bout?" He asked.

"It seems that a certain captain took a blow from a common enemy that was meant for Hiyori. I think she saw it as his way of calling her weak. Apparently she doesn't appreicate that..." Shinji's voice was underlined with humor and Ichigo looked down again. Hachigen's working pace had slowed considerably and now, Toshiro's breath was slowly returning to normal and his cheeks were beginning to regain the little color that normally tinged his skin. Ichigo felt a spark of hope. Maybe he would recover, after all...

* * *

"Karin?"

A soft voice woke Karin from a light, restless sleep. Slowly, her eyes opened and she saw Yuzu standing over her, a concerned expression on her face.

"Yuzu? What is it?" A sudden thought hit her, "Has something happened! Is Ichigo-" Karin paused, "_Toshiro_!" She gasped and sat bolt upright, "Have you heard anything from Toshiro?"

Yuzu was sadly shaking her head.

Karin felt her blood turn to ice and her heart stopped momentarily, "What...what happened?"

"There's been no word yet...Ichigo hasn't even come home" Yuzu looked scared and she wrung her hands as tears filled her eyes, "Do you...do you think something has happened to him? I tried calling, but he wouldn't answer and he's_ always_ answers even..."

Karin stared at her twin for a few seconds then held out her hands, motioning for Yuzu to sit with her. As her sister fell onto the couch beside her, Karin put her arms around her tiny shoulders and hugged her.

"It'll be alright, Yuzu...It has to be"

Yuzu didn't reply but a small nodd let her know that she had heard Karin.

* * *

"Toshiro? Are you awake?"

Turquoise eyes fluttered open and Toshiro turned his head so that he could see the door into his small room. He was lying on a comfortable bed that the Vizards kept somewhere in the gigantic warehouse.

A quiet, almost inaudible knock had roused him and his voice wavered as he croaked, "Come in, Kurosaki"

Ichigo slipped inside and took a moment to check over Toshiro's recent wounds.

"You sure got beat up," He joked when he saw Toshiro's customary serious, brooding expression, "Was that tiny hollow too much for the big, bad captain?"

Sure enough, the serious expression turned into a chilling glare.

"They were Adjucha, Kurosaki,' Toshiro's voice was enough to send a sensible person ducking for cover, "And there were three of them"

Of course Ichigo was no sensible person.

"Suuure, whatever. So are you gonna be needing a bed over at the clinic? Because I think we could extend the couch and-"

"That won't be necessary"

Ichigo stopped, mid sentence.

"It won't?"

"No"

"Can I ask why? Do you have somewhere else to stay?"

"No"

"Then why don't-"

"That's none of your business"

"I disagree!"

"Disagree all you want. It won't change my mind"

Ichigo's expression was growing angrier and angrier throughout the small argument. Finally he snapped, as Toshiro rolled onto his other side to deliberately avoid Ichigo's eyes.

"Well where the hell are you gonna go? I thought you Shinigami were supposed to avoid humans and I don't think Orihime will put up with your moodiness and Ishida is out of the question- he hates you guys! Plus Chad isn't exactly the type to take on freeloaders. That leaves us!"

Toshiro still said nothing.

"Idiot," He sniffed. Finally realising that he was getting nowhere, Ichigo shrugged and strode to the door. Just before he left, he glanced back over his shoulder, "Karin probably misses you, you know. At least say goodbye to her if you're going to leave..."

Unseen to Ichigo as he slid the door shut, Toshiro's hands clenched on the sheets and his eyes tightened; he had already made his decision.

* * *

"Well?"

Ichigo walked in the door, only to be stopped by Karin's expectant face.

"Well, what?" He grunted as he sidled past her in an attempt to reach his room.

She stopped him with a hand on the wall by his head and a fist close to his jaw.

"You know damn well 'what'," She almost shouted.

Ichigo stopped and looked her in the eyes, "He's fine. Moody as hell, but fine"

Karin's shoulders sagged back and she let her breath out in a relieved sigh, "Thankyou, Ichi-nii"

Ichigo just shrugged and made his way to his room.

* * *

The moon was full and a cold breeze swept though Toshiro's silver hair as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He had left the Vizards hideout earlier that night, after thanking Hachigen and Shinji for the treatment and hospitality.

_~Flashback~_

"_Should you really be sneaking around so soon after being healed? Surely that's not good for you..." Shinji's voice was truly concerned as he turned to Hachigen, who simply shrugged. _

"_He'll be fine, as long as he doesn't aggravate the wounds too much. Stay away from the Menos for a while, but regular Hollows should be fine"_

_Toshiro nodded then bowed respectfully. _

"_Thank you for all you have done. I surely would've died if not for your intervention. I consider you a friend, even if the feeling isn't mutual, Hachigen Ushoda; Shinji Hirako"_

_The two Vizards looked at each other for a moment then Shinji grinned._

"_Maybe, we can allow that. As long as you don't got off fighting Menos anytime soon, alright? I'm sure Hachi doesn't want all his hard work to be for nothing!"_

_Again, Toshiro nodded, then he quietly slipped out the door, into the frosty night._

_~End Flashback~_

Toshiro finally arrived at his destination.

He crouched on the edge of the roof parallel to the clinic, then eventually worked up the nerve to slip inside the tiny window.

As his feet softly touched the hardwood floor, his shadow from the moonlight was thrown across the room. He noticed with slight alarm, that one of the two beds was empty and he did a quick reiatsu check, before sighing in relief.

He shunpoed down the stairs and found himself looking down at Karin's sleeping figure, sprawled out on the small couch. As he watched, he could've sworn he heard her mumble his name. Toshiro's turquoise eyes roamed over the room, checking for hidden dangers- it seemed that years of training were still in effect- and instead, caught sight of a small framed photograph. He moved silently across the room and gingerly lifted it from the dust coated table.

Ishiin was caught in Ichigo's headlock but he still grinned toothily up at the camera. It seemed Ichigo was a lot less amused by his fathers crazy antics. Yuzu was looking at the two nervously and giving an ironic, half hearted peace sign. It seemed Yuzu really had taken over the position of the mother of the family.

Toshiro's cold eyes were drawn to a different face, though. A face that was simply staring at the camera; unsmiling except for one corner of her mouth. It seemed that emotions weren't always that easy to hide. '_I would know_' he thought grimly. Karin's onyx eyes, framed by her raven hair, looked out curiously at Toshiro from the tiny piece of paper.

Heaving a sigh, the captain gently placed the photo back and turned back to her sleeping figure. His mouth twisted into a sad smile as he gazed at her silent, unmoving form. Gently, he lifted her into his arms and off the couch, then slowly made his way upstairs to her room.

As Toshiro lay Karin down on her bed, he was seized by a sudden impulse. He softly brushed his lips against her forehead and pulled her covers up over her body, then froze. What had he just done? That certainty wasn't appropriate behaviour for a shinigami- especially a captain.

_'You're a mess, Toshiro_' He reprimanded himself silently.

**_'It's understandable'_** A familiar voice came rumbling through his consciousness.

_'What do you mean, Hyourinmaru?'_

**_'You have feelings for this girl. Why not let yourself enjoy them a little longer. You don't have to leave immediately...' _**

Toshiro shook his head sadly. _'I know...but I can't let myself...if things had gone differently today- if she had been the one lying on the ground...I wouldn't...I couldn't forgive myself. Please, Hyourinmaru...please let me indulge in this small act of selfishness...' _

There came no reply, but Toshiro was content with the silence.

He stood in the slowly brightening shadows of Karin and Yuzu's room, then eventually he made his way to the small window and hesitated on the thin ledge. He wished he could stay longer...no, he wished he could stay forever, here with Karin and her crazy family- but that wasn't allowed.

Toshiro allowed himself one more glance at Karin's sleeping figure before he jumped from the window and disappeared into the night.

As he ran, he swiped a hand across his eyes angrily wiping away the moistness that was gathering. After so many years, Toshiro had never cried once, and he made no plans to break that tradition. After all, it was un-captain like to show such pointless emotion; to feel such ways about a human.

It just wasn't allowed.

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have it, folks! There is the incredibly rushed, sucky last chapter. Thankyou for bearing with the whole time, and I hope you're not too disappointed, but I was getting a little sick of this story. I might add more sometime in the VERY distant future, but for now- I'm labelling this as complete.

**A/N:** *Ducks fruit thrown by HitsuKarin fangirls* Sorry for the update, but the ending was bugging me a great deal. Of course the amount of detail has decreased so much since the first chapter that I'm surprised any of you still read this story. Anywho, I added in a little more events as Toshiro leaves (The most obvious is Hyourinmaru finally clearing everything up for him) because I couldn't rest easy knowing that I wouldn't be happy with the end, if I were reading this. So anyway, I figure a bittersweet ending is more like this pair...soz if you don't agree.

Oh and due to request, I think a see an Epilogue in the near future (near being...next day or 2) so keep your inboxes open...


	7. Epilogue

The sky was a mixture of orange and gold and the sun slowly sunk beneath the horizon as Karin slowly made her way home. The custom soccer ball was slung over her shoulder and and her tied-back hair was half falling out. She didn't bother trying to pin it back up, though; Karin was already sick of her new hair length. It had been months since she last cut it; since she last wanted to cut it.

Karin could still remember how _he_ had told her that it looked good long. She could also remember him framed against the blood red sky, ice cream in hand, trying to take in the quirks of the living world. Her lips twitched as she remembered him trying to comprehend the amount of food kept at the 24 hour store; His turquoise eyes narrowing in concern when he found out she had sprained her wrist during a violent soccer game.

For some reason, Karin felt herself subconsciously speed up a little. When she reached the top of the hill she had been hiking up, Karin found herself staring out over a familiar downward slope. The white railing was still in place, however this time, no boy in a black polo shirt and skinny jeans leaned against it, texting or doing god knows what on his phone.

Instead, a tall, black haired teenage Karin stood, staring wistfully out over the sky. '_Why do I keep coming back here?'_ she asked herself, _'it's not like he's comming ba-'_

"Ka...Karin?"

An all too familiar voice called her name tentatively from behind her. She whirled and found herself staring into the same turquoise eyes that she saw every time her eyes closed. The same white, gravity-defying hair that she thought about every day, stood out astoundingly against the darkening sky. He wrung his hands nervously and he was standing on the balls of his feet. He hadn't taken the time to acquire a gigai; instead he stood before her in the complete shinigami outfit, Hyourinmaru resting on his back and his Haori draped over his shoulders.

"Toshiro?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

Toshiro looked in Karin's eyes for a few seconds, and then ducked his head in shame. He knew that what he had done was unforgivable; he just needed her to know that he was sorry.

"Karin...I...I just-"

SMACK!

Toshiro felt his jaw come close to dislocating as Karin's fist met his cheek with surprising strength. He could've dodged or blocked it, but he knew he deserved it. Instead, Toshiro staggered back half a step and felt a bruise begin to form, immediately.

Silence rang in the air, but Karin felt no need to break it. He had a lot of explaining to do, and she was in no mood to help him. Eventually, Karin began to think she was wasting time and shook her head while turning to leave.

"Karin!"

She felt a hand on her wrist, and whirled to face Toshiro. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Karin remembered herself doing something similar. The same day she had begun to think something was strange about the silver haired grade schooler. Karin pushed the memory back, though, and snatched her arm back from his grip. She was still furious at him; she usually loved the rim of fading sunlight that could be seen around his hair. She usually laughed a little internally when his face was so serious and brooding. Now, however; Karin hated it.

"What?" Her voice was sharp and brisk and Toshiro almost flinched a little at the one word.

"I…I'm sorry, Karin. I should've said goodbye and-"

"Yes, you should have," Karin brushed a stray hair out of her eyes in frustration and glared at a spot just past his ear. She knew that if her eyes met his turquoise ones, her resolve to be angry would dissolve, "Do you want something, else?"

Toshiro did flinch, that time, but he raised his eyes, and they bored into Karin's with an intensity that only he could pull off. This time, she averted her gaze to the ground, and he spoke.

"Yes. I want to tell you that I was an idiot-"

"Don't need to tell me that…" Karin muttered, but Toshiro pressed onward.

"I was an idiot and I know that you probably can't forgive me, but I can't do it again, Karin! You may not realise how many people have been hurt because of me. I thought that maybe if you hated me, then it would be easier for the both of us…but…I just…"

Karin sighed.

"Okay, stop." He looked up quickly, a pleading look in his eyes that she had never seen him wear before, "I'm sure you had your reasons, and all, but…you don't want to put me in danger? Really?" Karin gave a short, humourless laugh, then continued, "I'm Ichigo's sister! I apparently have prominent reiatsu and I'm attacked by hollows about twice a month. I'm already in danger! If anything, I would be safer with you around…"

"You mean…you're not angry?" Toshiro was bewildered. He came here expecting Karin to beat him to a pulp, yell at him, then beat him some more. Her understanding threw him off, but for some reason, he still felt a slight uneasiness.

"Not…not angry?" Karin paused for a minute, a thoughtful look on her face, "Oh, I'm angry, of course…but not so much at you as myself. I mean, this always happens. I end up sitting around waiting while I watch others, out there," she was pointing to the sky as she talked and Toshiro noticed her eyes were almost brimming with tears," fighting _my_ fights! Fighting _my_ enemies and doing what _I_ can't!" Her cheeks were streaked, then, as she finished, "Do you know how frustrating it is to sit back and feel so…so helpless!" Karin's voice dropped to a near whisper, and at first, Toshiro thought he misheard her, "Do you know what it's like to hide and watch as the people you love fall, one by one as they try to protect you?"

Toshiro shook his head slowly, "I don't…Wait…Karin, did you just…"

Karin seemed to notice what she just said then, and her cheeks turned a faint pink, "Ah..no. No, I mean…"

"You…you _love_ me?"

There was another silence, this time, though, Karin broke it.

"So what if I do? It's not like it's a big-"

She was abruptly cut off as Toshiro's arms flew around her waist, and his lips met hers. Taken aback, her eyes flew wide, she involuntarily gasped and she could've sworn her heart stood still for a minute. The faint pink heating her cheeks, grew into a flaming blush and she stood stock-still for a minute.

Then, finally, Karin's head processed everything, and she relaxed as her eyes slid shut. Her arms, seemingly of her own accord came up around Toshiro's neck and she tilted her head so that they could kiss more deeply. His skin seemed to burn her where his arms rested, but she loved it and Karin pulled him closer, enjoying every minute.

Eventually, Toshiro leaned back, a small smile playing around his slightly-open lips. Karin stared at him for a minute, before realising what had just happened. His hair was dishevelled from where her hands had been and she laughed at his comical expression- a mix of surprise at her reaction, and elation.

With his arms still around her, Karin pulled him forward so that she could rest her head on his chest. Toshiro complied and he gently rested his forehead against the top of her head, murmuring, "Are you still angry?"

Karin considered for a moment then leaned back in his arms and looked up at Toshiro, "Yes," She replied, then seeing his worried expression, she smiled, leaned up and muttered against his lips, "Just kidding"

She felt him smile and even when Karin finally broke their embrace, Toshiro still kept his hand encircling hers. She smiled and thought to herself, _'Toshiro, you idiot…I never was'_

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: _**_Don't worry, guys, I'm not dead- just overloaded with homework :\ Urgh. But, yes, this is my (brilliant?) return from Hiatus! Yay! What better break through, than a definate end to the Toshiro/Karin story that was gonna be the end of me! Anyway, I don't think this is my best, but I'm still a little rusty after a serious lack of writing for about 3 or 4 weeks. But yeah, enjoy, and review!_


End file.
